


FREE ·Ragoney

by Agoise



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 3 de marzo, M/M, OT217, amor libertad y visibilidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/pseuds/Agoise
Summary: One shot basado en el 3 de marzo. Unas cuantas horas antes de "Amor, libertad y visibilidad".





	FREE ·Ragoney

-¡Vamos, muchacho! -Agoney alargó la a del 'vamos' para dejar patente que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Llevaba ya media vida con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero el rubio no salía del baño y tenían el tiempo justo para bajar a desayunar.

-Ya voy -contestó Raoul desde el baño, alargando la o para imitar al canario e irritarlo.

-Que solo vamos a desayunar, ya te arreglarás en condiciones esta noche para el concierto -insistió Agoney.

-Ya estoy, Agonías, que eres un agonías -dijo abriendo la puerta del baño, retocándose aún el tupé con la mano, quedando frente al moreno.

El canario puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

-Coge la tarjeta, anda.

Raoul le hizo caso y cerró tras ellos. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, aún era temprano y habría clientes durmiendo. Aprovechando que estaban solos y no se habían cruzado con ninguno de sus compañeros, Ago fue directo a pulsar el botón del ascensor. O se lo proponía ya o no lo haría nunca.

Aquello hizo que Raoul se parara en seco frente a las escaleras, situadas frente al ascensor.

-¿Tan vago te has levantado hoy? ¿Qué te apuestas a que te gano bajando por las escaleras?

Agoney simplemente negó con la cabeza. No entró al trapo, así que Raoul se detuvo a observarle con más detenimiento. Le vio serio, pensativo, y un poco tenso. Lo cierto es que se había levantado un poco así, pero pensaba que ambos habían conseguido dejar la tensión y los primeros nervios de aquel día entre las sábanas, por lo menos hasta volver a pensar con detenimiento en el concierto de aquella noche en el Palau Sant Jordi. Raoul frenó sus pensamientos antes de volver a ponerse nervioso.

Se acercó hasta él, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te pasa algo?

El ascensor llegó a su planta y Agoney no contestó hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Se sentía estúpido por sentirse tan nervioso a la hora de proponerle aquello, realmente Raoul era una de las pocas personas con las que tenía total confianza, pero temía que el rubio pensara que solo era una de sus ideas impulsivas y la desechara rápidamente.

-Bueno, estuve pensando anoche, cuando te quedaste dormido... -Agoney entró en el ascensor vacío y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, cruzando sus miradas en el espejo-. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije al final de Manos Vacías en la firma de Tenerife? Cuando vi la bandera ahí arriba.

Raoul asintió despacio, intentando seguir el hilo de pensamiento del canario, pulsando el botón de la planta baja.

-Por el amor y por la libertad creo que dijiste.

El canario se dio la vuelta, asintiendo lentamente, hasta quedar frente a él.

-Pues... había pensado que podríamos repetirlo juntos esta noche, al acabar la canción.

-¿Además de besarnos?

-Sí, bueno, si te parece bien. Me parece una manera más directa de dar el mensaje que queremos transmitir con Manos Vacías.

-Bueno, más directo que el beso... -Raoul soltó una carcajada cargada de escepticismo.

-Lo es. Pueden asociar el beso a Ragoney, pero un lema sobre el amor y la libertad es más que un simple emparejamiento, ship o cómo se diga.

-Sí, supongo...

Agoney, resignado, miró a Raoul. No parecía que su idea le acabara de convencer y, aunque podría repetir aquellas palabras él solo, quería hacer partícipe al catalán de ellas. Tenía la esperanza de que pronunciándolas él mismo podría liberarse un poco de ese peso, ese peso que el rubio negaba llevar, pero que él reconocía sobre sus hombros y solo se disipaba bajo el roce de sus labios.

El ascensor llegaba ya a la planta baja. Agoney cogió su mano, dándole un suave apretón.

-Sé que eres incapaz de tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío -dijo esbozando una media sonrisa, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto al ver a Raoul con el ceño fruncido-, así que ya me dirás luego.

Raoul asintió, y ambos soltaron una carcajada cuando su estómago hizo un ruido delator justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor. Le devolvió el apretón cariñoso antes de soltarle la mano.

Intentó aparentar normalidad durante el desayuno, bueno, la normalidad que a uno se le presupone cuando va a actuar por primera vez en el Palau Sant Jordi esa misma noche; para que el canario no notara que no podía dejar de dar vueltas a su propuesta. Sabía que aquello significaba mucho para Agoney, poder llevar ese mensaje a tanta gente a la vez -a 17.000 personas como mínimo- le haría muy feliz. Lo que no sabía era cómo se sentía él mismo al respecto; sabía que habría gente que le acusaría de apropiarse de un discurso que no consideraban suyo, y hasta hace poco él mismo se hubiera sentido culpable. Pero eso había cambiado. Aunque quería seguir sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, quería poder sentirse un poco más libre.

Miró a Agoney, sentado frente a él, charlando animadamente con Nerea mientras desayunaban. Él le había demostrado que tenía alas, hasta ahora plegadas, escondidas en su espalda; y aquello le había hecho darse cuenta de que había vivido todo ese tiempo en una jaula. No había sido del todo consciente hasta conocer a Agoney, pero había estado viviendo en una jaula -en cierta medida construida por él mismo- y aún podía sentir los barrotes de la jaula cuando desplegaba sus alas.

Todavía sentía muchas veces la presión de ser quien los demás creían que era, en lugar de ser él mismo. Y Agoney no solo le acababa de dar una idea de cómo dar un paso fuera de esa jaula, sino que también le estaba proponiendo que juntos transmitieran esa libertad a otras personas que la necesitaran. Había demasiadas razones por las que hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar subieron de nuevo a la habitación, tenían un rato antes de subir al autocar que les llevaría al Palau, donde pasarían el día hasta el concierto.

Raoul pasó la tarjeta por la ranura y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Fue directo a lavarse los dientes, aprovechando que Ago se había entretenido en el pasillo hablando con Mimi, y se tiró en la cama a esperarle cuando el moreno tomó el relevo en el baño.

No solo iba a aceptar la propuesta de Ago, si no que él tenía una nueva.

Agoney sonrió al verle tirado en la cama. Había momentos como aquel, en apariencia triviales, en los que sentía una felicidad burbujeante hinchándole el pecho y se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerlo. Para merecer aquella inmensa sonrisa siempre dispuesta a iluminar su mundo.

Raoul se incorporó, apoyando la palma de la mano en el colchón para estabilizarse.

-Ya lo he pensado.

-¿Ya? -Ago ladeó la cabeza. Al ver que el rubio no contestaba se sentó en la esquina opuesta del colchón, sosteniendo su mirada-. ¿Y?

-Y... sí, creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Además -Raoul se inclinó hacia delante, entusiasmado por revelarle sus ideas-, he pensado que podríamos añadir visibilidad.

-¿Visibilidad? ¿Pero eso no lo estaríamos haciendo ya?

-Me refiero a decirlo: por el amor, por la libertad y por la visibilidad. Las razones para cantar Manos Vacías, ¿no?

-Tiene sentido. Y... ¿cuándo lo decimos? Yo había pensado...

Raoul no le dejó acabar, pues también había pensado en ello:

-¿Antes del beso?

El canario asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Lo ensayamos?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Cuándo si no? ¿Prefieres delante de todos? -Agoney levantó las cejas, con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-No... mejor que sea sorpresa, ¿no? -Raoul ya estaba ruborizado, como siempre, pensó irritado. Alzó la barbilla hacia el moreno-. Empiezas tú, que se te ocurrió a ti.

Agoney se puso recto, aclaró su garganta y procedió a pronunciar las palabras con tono solemne.

-Por el amor.

-Por la libertad -Raoul imitó sus aires ceremoniosos, al principio siguiéndole la broma, intentando ocultar su perenne sonrisa; hasta que se imaginó repitiendo esas palabras aquella noche, en el escenario del Palau, y no pudo evitar que sus labios se arquearan al pensar en lo importante que podría ser aquello, en todo lo que significaba para él y, tal vez, para alguien que pudiera verlos.

-Y por la visibilidad -finalizó Agoney, contagiado del sentido de la responsabilidad que había calado en el catalán.

-Nos acordaremos, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué? ¿De frenarnos antes de besarnos delante de toda esa gente? -Agoney le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y Raoul se sonrojó.

-Y de decir estas palabras. -Raoul tomó aire, intentando relajarse al darse cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto sin darse cuenta -. ¡Dios! Cada vez que lo pienso se me acelera el corazón -vio cómo Agoney abría la boca y, previendo que le ofrecería anular todo aquello y limitarse a la canción si no se sentía capaz, continuó hablando-, pero quiero hacerlo, Ago, quiero hacerlo. Porque creo que es importante poner nuestro granito de arena, por poco que consigamos cambiar el mundo, y por mí, quiero sentirme libre ahí arriba contigo.

Agoney se lanzó a sus labios, pillándole desprevenido. Cuando pudo contener su ataque de orgullo y amor por el rubio se separó un poco, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, mi lobito.

Raoul sintió unas lágrimas traicioneras invadir sus ojos y, avergonzado, escondió su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, que le acogió entre sus brazos.


End file.
